


I'm here for you

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Apesar de seu aparente desinteresse por tudo e todos, a verdade é que a calmaria costumava entediar Keith. Até agora. Agora tudo o que queria era poder desfrutar destes momentos calmos ao lado dele.





	I'm here for you

 

**_Whenever you need..._ **

 

_Tudo o que conseguia ver era aquela luz roxa sobre si, mais nada. Mas podia sentir. Sentir a sensação de ter o corpo preso, as vozes graves à sua volta… a dor. Principalmente a dor. Tentou mover as mãos, em vão. Baixou então o olhar e pôde ver sua mão esquerda presa numa espécie de maca. A mão direita… não estava ali. À distância via uma silhueta esguia, forte, de queixo erguido. Sentia que precisava chamar sua atenção mais do que tudo. Não só porque precisava de ajuda, mas porque precisava daquela pessoa. Tentou gritar. Mas a dor o impediu. Mais uma vez perdeu a consciência. Quando abriu novamente os olhos tinha as duas mãos presas. Mas uma delas era uma máquina estranha à seu corpo. Dessa vez, o grito ecoou potente por sua garganta_. 

 

— Hey, shhh, acorde, está tudo bem, estamos bem, você está a salvo, não está sozinho.

 

 

Era deveras angustiante vê-lo assim e não poder fazer nada. Agora já percebia os sinais de que algo estava errado segundos antes que Shiro acordasse gritando de mais um pesadelo. Mas saber que iria acontecer não ajudava em nada. Chegava a ser ridículo que alguém que enfrentou tantas batalhas de vida ou morte, que ajudou a salvar literalmente todo o universo, se sentisse tão impotente. Mas era assim que Keith se sentia ao ver o homem ao seu lado acordar mais uma vez ofegante, suando, com a face contorcida em dor. E tudo o que podia fazer era observar.

 

Ainda estava escuro demais no quarto para distinguir mais do que a silhueta e os movimentos de Shiro, indicando que ainda era madrugada. Por um lado, era melhor assim. Sabia que Shiro não gostava de mostrar sua fragilidade, mesmo para si.

Aos poucos Shiro foi acalmando a respiração. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e no rosto. Tentou em vão disfarçar o desgosto ao olhar para a prótese metálica que era sua mão direita. Suspirou.

 

— Shiro…

 

— Está tudo bem Keith. Volte a dormir.

— Não está, Shiro. Está ficando pior. Não percebe? É a terceira noite seguida que você acorda dessa maneira!

— Vai passar. Revisitar as memórias do que houve para preencher esses dados para a Patrulha Galática parece estar sendo mais desgastante do que eu imaginava.

— Você não precisa passar por isso…

— Claro que preciso, Keith. Todo o conhecimento que pudermos reunir é importante para nos proteger. A guerra parece ter acabado mas não temos garantias de que seguidores da Zarkon desistiram.

— Eu ia dizer que você não precisa passar por isso sozinho, Shiro. Saiba que estou aqui por você.

Keith olhou firmemente nos olhos do outro, demonstrando em sua expressão a verdade de suas palavras.

— Eu sei. E você não tem ideia do quanto isso significa para mim.

 

 

Keith estava na sacada, apenas admirando o quanto tudo parecia...normal. Pensando como a normalidade era um alento muito bem-vindo. A rua pouco movimentada, os pássaros pousados nos postes, os carros passando devagar e as pessoas caminhando apressadas. Tudo era tão ordinário que era impossível não sorrir. Depois de tudo que tinham passado parecia irreal que ao olhar para fora se deparassem com esta situação tão tranquila. Até mesmo a camisa social branca que lhe cobria o corpo era maravilhosamente comum. Principalmente por nela ter o cheiro daquele era responsável por lhe fazer apreciar essas pequenas coisas.

 

 

Keith sempre foi ambicioso, determinado a alcançar o que achava ser o certo e com isso tinha o dom de atrair confusão. Aventuras sempre um bocado perigosas e com consequências complicadas. Ou seja, apesar de seu aparente desinteresse por tudo e todos, a verdade é que a calmaria costumava lhe entediar. Até agora. Agora tudo o que queria era poder desfrutar destes momentos calmos ao lado dele.

Durante um bom tempo pensou que jamais poderia ver uma cena como esta de novo, que jamais estariam juntos de novo no planeta aonde nasceram. Houve o tempo em que não se achava digno de retornar, ao descobrir sua verdadeira origem. Houve um tempo em que temeu ter de retornar sozinho, embora jamais tivesse desistido de encontrar Shiro quando este foi capturado pelos Galra pela segunda vez. Não poderia desistir dele jamais, ele sempre foi importante demais, mesmo antes de o ajudar a se aceitar, mesmo antes de lhe ceder de bom grado a liderança dos paladinos, mesmo antes até de entrarem na missão. Shiro jamais deixou de confiar em si.

Queria mais do que tudo ser capaz de ajudá-lo como um dia ele lhe ajudou. A calmaria e beleza do cenário que via à sua frente não conseguiam se infiltrar plenamente em seu coração preocupado. Ver a dor de Shiro lhe causava dor também. Mas a verdade é que o desespero não era totalmente altruísta, não. Outro motivo para que Keith se inquietasse era o fato de que ver Shiro desestabilizador tornava difícil manter seu próprio eixo.

Então, por mais que quisesse apenas apreciar o fato de que agora estavam a salvo, de volta ao lar, finalmente juntos sem se importar com mais nada além de suas felicidades, sabendo que a vida pode ser curta demais para deixar de viver como se quer por razões pequenas, Keith não conseguia não se preocupar. Seu instinto protetor e combatente sempre seria ativado em prol de Shiro.

Neste momento o mais velho chegou na sacada, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom, e envolveu Keith num abraço que parecia ser o que este precisava para deixar de lado as lembranças ruins e preocupações. Apenas o contato singelo lhe fez ter a certeza de que não queria mais pensar no que passaram. Era justamente relembrar tudo aquilo que estava causando toda esta perturbação. Queria aproveitar o que tinham no momento presente.Agora tinha Shiro ao alcance de suas mãos, de seus lábios, de seu corpo inteiro. Desperdiçar isso estava fora de questão. Virou-se e deu um beijo suave no namorado, que ainda com a voz arrastada pelo sono falou:

 

— Acordou cedo Keith. Está tudo bem?

 

— Sim. Estava só observando.

— O que?

— Nada. Tudo.

 

Keith sentiu o sorriso do mais velho quando este encostou os lábios em sua nuca, eriçando seus pelos imediatamente.

 

 

— Que poético.

 

— Ah, cala a boca Shiro.

— Vem. Vamos voltar pra cama. Está mesmo muito cedo.

 

Então Keith se deixou conduzir de volta para o quarto que agora dividiam. Fechou a porta e as cortinas, bloqueando parcialmente a luz do sol que tinha acabado de nascer, envolvendo o cômodo numa penumbra aconchegante. Deitou aconchegando-se no peito de Shiro e sentindo seu cheiro, mas não tinha mais sono. Preferia zelar o sono do outro, como se isso pudesse protegê-lo de suas próprias memórias. Deixou que as mãos passeassem suavemente pelo tronco do mais velho, apenas apreciando os músculos firmes, contornando as diversas cicatrizes e sentindo o contraste que era o calor que vinha do corpo à sua frente e a frieza da prótese que lhe afagava a cintura por baixo da camisa. Logo depois de ver o corpo do namorado se arrepiar, escutou sua voz rouca.

 

 

— Você não vai mais me deixar dormir não é?

 

— Hm? Eu perdi o sono. Mas você pode dormir.

— E como eu poderia pensar em dormir com você me distraindo assim, Keith?

— Shiro…

— Não me olhe preocupado assim. Eu já disse que estou bem. E que ter você comigo é tudo que preciso para me manter são e forte.

 

O mais novo levantou o olhar e viu que Shiro lhe encarava com um sorriso pequeno e o olhar determinado. Deixou que um sorriso nascesse em seus lábios antes de arrastar o corpo para cima e iniciar um beijo lento. A mão robótica de Shiro, tão poderosa, agora segurava sua cintura com um pouco mais de firmeza, mas ainda de forma carinhosa, e quando o olhou novamente Keith viu que Shiro lhe observava com os olhos nublados de desejo.

 

Logo o mais novo estava sobre o corpo do outro, sentado em suas coxas, sem nunca quebrar o beijo. As mãos de Shiro apertavam as nádegas de Keith, o puxando mais para para si, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre a crescente excitação do mais velho. Ao sentí-lo, Keith suspirou audivelmente ao quebrar o beijo. Simplesmente amava o poder de Shiro sobre si. Fosse para lhe fazer focar no que era necessário ser feito em combate, fosse para lhe acalmar num momento tenso, fosse para lhe proporcionar o prazer que lhe percorria o corpo nesse momento: sempre estava na órbita de Shiro. Cedia a ele — e apenas a ele — o comando em quaisquer que fossem as situações, de muito bom grado.

Foi a vez de seu corpo se arrepiar com o beijo molhado que o mais velho deixou em seu pomo de adão enquanto começava a desabotoar sua camisa. A camisa dele na verdade. Shiro beijou suavemente os ombros de Keith enquanto deslizava a peça deixando o namorado com o tronco nu, coberto apenas pela boxer verde que começava a ficar apertada demais.

As mãos de Keith ainda percorriam o peitoral de Shiro, arranhando, adicionando mais marcas naquele corpo; marcas que demonstravam seu amor e desejo, marcas que apesar de desaparecerem rapidamente eram muito mais significativas do que aquelas que eram permanentes. Estava determinado a aproveitar cada oportunidade que tivesse para criar novas memórias na mente do mais velho, memórias que pudessem ser mais fortes do que aquelas que lhe angustiavam e atrapalhavam o sono.

Involuntariamente seu corpo já se mexia sobre o outro, rebolando lentamente sobre o membro que estava abaixo de si, fazendo com que Shiro soltasse um gemido baixo antes de lhe forçar mais de encontro ao próprio pau.

De repente o ritmo tornou-se mais urgente e Keith movia-se cada vez mais rápido sobre Shiro. No segundo seguinte as posições foram invertidas e o mais velho retirava rapidamente as peças de roupas que os cobriam, permitindo o contato dos membros rígidos, pele com pele.

 

— Você é tão lindo, Keith — Shiro sussurrou enquanto segurava com firmeza os dois paus juntos, numa masturbação lenta.

 

 

Keith queria responder e mandar que Shiro fizesse mais e falasse menos, mas só conseguiu soltar um gemido sôfrego ao sentir o toque dele sobre si. Sem que pudesse se conter já movia o quadril de encontro à mão de Shiro, forçando-o a aumentar o ritmo. A verdade é que Keith nunca foi de se controlar e nesses momentos, sequer tentava. Deixava que Shiro, com seus toques, sua voz, seus beijos, o levassem à insanidade e fizesse sua cabeça girar.

 

Tão perdido estava em seu prazer que mal notou que já tinham mudado as posições e agora estava de bruços, com Shiro a lhe tocar a entrada, já inserindo o primeiro dedo para prepará-lo. A mão robótica lhe acariciava o ombro de maneira familiar enquanto a boca lhe deixava rastros de beijos por toda a coluna.

Shiro sempre dominava com ternura, o que só tornava tudo ainda mais intenso. Esperava com paciência até que Keith estivesse confortável para prosseguir com mais um dedo, depois outro. Mas o mais novo é que não era muito de esperar, e logo rebolava freneticamente na mão do namorado, exigindo:

 

— Vamos Shiro, eu quero mais… vem logo!

 

 

Não era uma disputa de poder. Keith apenas se deixava levar pelo desejo e sabia que Shiro estaria sempre disposto a atendê-lo. E foi o que ele fez, logo estando dentro do outro e iniciando os movimentos, sabendo que seu namorado não tinha intenção de esperar mais.

 

Agora o peitoral do maior colava-se às costas de Keith, o calor de um passando para o outro como ondas a cada nova estocada certeira na próstata daquele que estava por baixo, causando um aperto delicioso no pau que se movia cada vez mais intensamente dentro dele.

Não demorou muito mais para que ambos chegassem ao seu limite, gozando com gemidos roucos e baixos, um chamando pelo nome do outro.

Se pudesse Keith repetiria essa sensação de prazer, segurança e completude num looping infinito. Como não era possível, levantou-se a contragosto, trazendo Shiro consigo para um banho no qual comprovou que embora não pudesse parar o tempo, podia prolongar as sensações.

Desta vez conduziu o outro no seu ritmo mais exigente, com mais força e velocidade, chegando ao ápice primeiro, mas não parando até que Shiro também gozasse uma segunda vez, lhe apertando com tanta força que deixaria uma marca por dias, marca essa que sabia que o mais velho faria questão de acariciar e beijar sempre que pudesse como um desnecessário pedido de desculpas. Porque afinal, Keith queria essas marcas. Elas eram a lembrança externa da marca que Shiro havia deixado dentro de si muitos anos antes.

De volta ao quarto, Shiro abraçou o mais novo, aconchegando-o em seu peito e lhe deixando um beijo na têmpora.

 

— Obrigado, Keith.

 

— Está me agradecendo pelo sexo? Saiba que eu aproveitei também. — Keith riu suavemente, sentindo o sono voltar a lhe envolver. Ainda bem que não teriam nenhum compromisso com a Patrulha neste dia, pois apesar de isso ser incomum para si, sentia que tudo o que queria era ficar na cama.

— Estou agradecendo por tudo. Por estar ao meu lado e me deixar estar ao seu.

 

Keith suspirou pesado, mas entendia. Entendia que era assim, assumindo uma postura protetora sobre quem mais importava para si, que Shiro se curava lentamente dos traumas que havia sofrido. Então respondeu com toda sinceridade, se deixando envolver no abraço protetor.

 

 

— Sempre que precisar, Shiro. Sempre.


End file.
